


Letters to Laura

by TallGayRipley



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, I even upset myself writing this, It's been in my head ever since ep 33 so yeah here we go, angst plague, but now episode 36 has aired (and the Christmas special is tonight!), expect fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2661002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallGayRipley/pseuds/TallGayRipley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laura tells Carmilla to "run and hide", Carmilla decides to make it up to Laura, even at the cost of her life. Post episode 33.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry. *creampuff group hug*  
> Also, since I was placed on this planet to make people cry, it's going to be more "letters to Carmilla" until we see Carm safe and well. Which we will. Absolutely.

Laura,  
I thought about what you said, and you're right. I can't just give up.  
I've gone to retrieve the sword and I intend to destroy any and all evil that threatens you, even if the sword consumes me.  
I love you. I'm sorry.  
Carmilla


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From Laura, to Carmilla.  
> More heart hurt. More feels.

Carmilla,  
I'm so, so sorry. I know you made the deal to save my life. You had no choice.  
I'm sorry I told you to leave.  
Please, please don't risk your life to recover the sword. We can find something else.  
You're too important to lose.  
I love you. Please come home.  
Laura


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I was (and still am) distraught when I wrote this so it's not as good as the others I guess idk *swan dives back into the ballpit*

Carmilla,  
You didn't have to do that. By god, I didn't want you to do that.  
Why did you sacrifice yourself for us? You could have lived.  
But you didn't. Even after we kidnapped you, even after I told you that we were done... Oh my god. Those were the last words I said to your face. I didn't... I never meant it.  
Laura


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually at a screening of Frozen so I decided to crack one out while I'm waiting for sundown  
> And I'm sorry for breaking your hearts.  
> ~ not-so-tall-gay-danny/RiverTam1

Carmilla,  
I haven't slept in a week. I keep thinking you're going to walk through our door, and any footsteps in the corridor sound like you coming home.  
I wish... I wish you were here with me.  
I wish you were alive.  
I wish I'd told you I love you.  
Laura

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact- I wrote this with half a dozen small children vaulting my legs. Do people under ten not have depth perception? Yeesh XD


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double update day! Huzzah!  
> So this is Carmilla's version of a sappy goodbye video that she left for Laura just she went to fight. Idk, I had feelings and they needed to be written. Might edit it in the morning.

Laura,  
You're the bravest person I know. You frequently risk danger to save your friends and the missing students.  
You don't think I'm a monster, and your love is slowly making me realise that I may not be one after all.  
You are the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me, Laura. So I'm going to make sure you survive this, at whatever cost.  
And yes, I do know. I love you too.  
Carmilla


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I TOLD YOU CARMILLA WOULD BE FINE  
> I TOLD YOU  
> *SQUEALING*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY CRAP EPISODE 36 THOUGH.  
> NOW *THAT* IS HOW YOU END A SEASON. I'VE BEEN BURSTING INTO DELIGHTED LAUGHTER ALL DAY, I'M JUST SO EFFING HAPPY ^.^

Carmilla,  
I missed you so much. Words cannot describe how happy I am that you're here with me.  
We have eternity now for me to show you how much, though.  
But in the meantime... We're not leaving this bed for days.  
Laura x


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my firm belief that there was shenanigans when Laura turned the camera off and only canon information can make me think otherwise.

Laura,  
Never have I been so happy to be alive. Seeing your beautiful face, kissing you, just being in your presence makes everything worthwhile.  
Yes, I'll come back to bed in a minute.  
Love,  
Carm x


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, I'm back! I had absolutely no inspiration for this for a time, but I'm back, baby!

Laura,  
Someone, definitely not me, shredded the curtains while you were out. I'm buying new ones that aren't as fun to climb on.  
Love,  
Carm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a deep, deep love for Catmilla, ok? :)


	9. Chapter 9

Carm,  
Laf brought some brownies over earlier. They laced them with catnip so they could find out whether it affects you in human form, but I thought you should know. Eat them if you wish, there's plenty of blood in the soy container.  
Laura x


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MOAR CHAPTERS

Laura,  
I ate a brownie. They don't seem to be making much difference, but why are the walls furry?  
Love, your very confused Carmilla


	11. Chapter 11

Laura,  
There's a dragon in our room. Can you get rid of it? It tried to squirt me with a spray bottle and it's freaking me out. It's freaking me out, Laura.  
Also, do we have any chips?  
Carm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or may not have been inspired by Gail's reaction to the pink elephant when she was kinda high on Oxytocin or whatever it was in season four of Rookie Blue.


End file.
